Blondes at War
by vilannh
Summary: What if Pam had issues with Sookie. What would Eric do if he was stuck in the middle of his two favorite blonds?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had this idea so I decided to try my hand at a fan fiction. this is my first so please be kind. Love to have your thoughts on if I should continue or stop now, so please read and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing all these characters belong to the great Charlaine Harris

What if Pam had issues with Sookie. What would Eric do if he was stuck in the middle of his two favorite blonds?

Chapter 1

"Pamela what have you done" Eric growled at his child

"I have done what was needed to be done to keep you safe master" Pam answered being sure to keep her eyes down to not provoke Eric more than she already had.

"Leave me Pamela do not return till I call you to."

As she turned to leave Eric remembered "Oh and Pam leave all credit cards and cash in your office safe."

Pam huffed and took off before he could command her not to use what credit card numbers she had in her memory. She figured this was a small price to pay to get the blond headed vermin out of their existence forever.

THREE MONTHS AGO ...

"That woman infuriates me Pam. She has so much going for her yet she chooses to be stubborn to a fault." Pam listened as her master ranted about his little blond pain in the ass once again. This had been going on since he had decided to have them married by the knife.

That was when it hit Pam she needed to do something about it. At first she thought she could be friends with the little telepath but the more rants she had to sit through and miss out on her nightly fun she knew she had to do something.  
>It was time for her to put a plan together to get the vermin out of their life.<p>

Pam thought that maybe a visit to Sookie might be a good start. Yes, that is where she would begin it is best to know your enemy.

"She just doesn't listen when it is for her own good" Eric continued pulling Pam out of her thoughts.  
>"I am over a thousand years old and she acts like we are equal." That did it for Pam the disrespect to her master was going to stop.<p>

The next night was her night off. She knew it was a perfect time to go see Sookie. Eric had sheriff business till 2 am and it did not require her. She rose knowing that she would have to do this carefully she could not upset her or Eric would be there and discover what she was planning. Damn blood bond.

She arrived at the farmhouse an hour after sunset. Oh how she hated this place. Sookie could at least take Eric up on his many offers to fix it up, but no she was to good for Eric's money. Sookie constantly insisting that she was not a "kept woman". What bullshit Pam thought.

Plastering on her fake smile Pam knocked on the door to begin her secret mission.

"Hi Pam, what can I do for you? Or are you here for Mr. High and Mighty again?" Sookie stated as she swung the door open.

"Well hello to you too Sookie. I am here to visit with you it has been so long since I have had a female acquaintance. Dear Abby says it is good to try and relate to your in-laws , so here I am. Let's relate." Pam said while walking past her and into the living room.

"So tell me step mommy what has dear old daddy done to piss you off this time, offer you another credit card, pay one of your bills without you knowing, ooh did he do that thing with his tongue that makes you scream so loud that Bill can hear you all the way at his house I always loved it but to each their own I guess."

"What are you talking about Pam? It really is none of your business what Eric does with his tongue and my body and how do you know Bill can hear? Oh never mind, why are you here?" Sookie said as she crossed her arms at her chest and began to tap her foot impatiently.

Knowing she needed to calm her down before Eric picked up on Sookies anger she tried a softer touch. "Sookie I am here as,  
>what do you humans call it, an ear to lean on yes that's it."<p>

"It's a shoulder Pam"

"Well whatever body part I am here to listen. What has you and my master butting knees this time."

"Heads"

"Why on earth are you guys arguing about heads"

"No Pam butting heads is the saying" Sookie said while rolling her eyes

"OK thanks for the lesson know what is going on? What are you so afraid of when it comes to Eric?" Pam got to the point she really didn't have the time for smalltalk but it got the bitch to relax.

"I am not afraid of him Pam. Eric just doesn't understand about modern marriage, even though he's not really my husband."

"Well then explain to me what a hypothetical modern husband does being that I have never been married"

"Why so you can go run and tell your master how he can manipulate me more." Sookie said sarcastically

Now Pam was becoming angry. How dare she think herself better than them. She was a blood bag albeit a telepathic one but a blood bag all the same. That's when her phone went off. A text from Eric.

"Sookie for being from the south you are lacking in your manners. Do you have any blood in the house?" Pam asked needing to get rid of Sookie to answer the text.

"Oh my god sorry Pam yes let me get you one" As she walked out to the kitchen Pam pulled out her phone

_Wht r u so angry about?_

_nothing the lady cut my nails to short during my manicure business going well?_

_Boring as usual although you might have a new pair of fang earrings soon_

_oh goody :) see u l8r ?_

_yes try not to kill over a nail this time_

_Yes master I will try  
><em>

Sookie came back with that vile red bottle just as Pam had put her phone away. "Thank you for the drink.  
>Now where were we, ah yes what is a modern husband?"<p>

"Fine." Sookie huffed knowing Pam was not going to let this go. " First, he has to realize I'm an independent woman. I can take care of myself. I don't want anything from him, secondly, he has to understand that I have a job. He should respect that, third I am not to be ordered around like a pet, fourth, he needs to make time for me on a regular basis. I am not a toy that he can pull off the shelf and play with whenever he feels like and last but not least he must be faithful. Is that to much to ask of him?"

It really wasn't but Eric was a vampire not a stupid human Sookie had to see that but none the less this was the list that Pam was hoping Sookie would give her. She needed a starting point to end this and this was it .

"Well Sookie if Eric cannot do this for you what would you do? If you stayed he would just harass you. Eric always gets what he wants and has the time to wait you out or the power to force you. Have you ever considered moving?"

"He wouldn't do that look at Bill, he and I are not together and he lives right next door and does not bother me."

"Please do not compare my master to that worthless excuse of a vampire. Master always gets what he wants think about it. I must go now it has been a nice visit but the night is young and the pussy is still fresh out there so It was nice to see you Sookie. Think about what I told you. Please don't tell Eric I was here I do have a reputation you know." she said as she left the house at vampire speed.

Pam hoped she had planted some type of seed of fear in Sookie. She now had a list that she needed to get started on. This may take some time to get done.


	2. Chapter 2 List item 1

A/N : Thank you everyone who fav/alert/reviewed my story . I was really nervous about writing it. So Thank you Thank you Thank you. My story has no beta so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

CHAPTER 2 List Item 1

Sookie woke up to knocking at the door at 9am on the dot again. This had been going on all week. At least tomorrow was Sunday and nobody delivered on Sunday. She could finally sleep in.

She was beyond pissed at Eric. Every single day at least 5 big boxes where delivered. all filled with clothes. They all had notes that she guessed he thought was sweet but, they where kind of insulting. As she opened the envelope with the beautiful script

To My Sookie,

Here are some more clothes to replace your Togs you have now.  
>Although I do prefer you in your birthday suit<p>

always

Master E

She took the boxes to the spare room with the rest and went to get her coffee and awaited for the rest of the deliveries. This had been the routine all week. First the boxes of clothes, then the flowers will come, and last would be the household items. Although, she did want to keep the kitchen items they where really nice, but she was not going to allow him to redesign her house or wardrobe.

She tried to call him and give him a piece of her mind the second day the packages started but he was unavailable this week as he had an emergency trip to New Orleans. Which was another issue she had. How could he leave town for a week and not once contact her? She could understand if he had to leave in a hurry and was unable to call her then. He was not in any distress the bond told her that. Except the occasional anger she felt everything was fine for him at least. She had talked to Pam who told her where he was. Pam said that Eric told her he would take care of telling her so she did not call Sookie and tell her. Sookie was livid by the end of the week.  
>She didn't even want to see him at this point.<p>

Eric had no idea why Sookie would not answer her damn phone. It always went to voice mail. She even changed the voice mail to a generic one that just said her name nothing more. He was worried at first, so on the second day he told Pam to go over and make sure Sookie was alright. He could feel she was irritated through the bond. Pam called that night and said that she had a bad day at work but other then that Sookie was safe, healthy, and happily tucked into her bed. Pam also stated that the fellowship bitch that worked with Sookie was at it again and Sookie said it angered her.

Eric was upset that he could not be there to comfort his wife. He also knew that is probably the reason she was not answering her phone other then the occasional text saying _ 'stressful day'_ or_ 'really tired talk tomorrow'_. He was stuck at this stupid area audit Victor summoned him to. Now it was taking longer then he thought. He was sure it would only be a week long. It was bad enough he had to sit through the other areas audits to begin with. Then when his area was up half of his records had not been sent and Madden had insisted that Eric stay while Pam sent them which would have to wait till Monday. So now he had to wait in the gouty palace even longer. All he could do was sit and think about how ridiculous Sookie was being. To make things even worse Victor would make sure that Eric was present for all the "dinner times".He kept trying to tempt Eric with beauty and rare blood types but, Eric knew it was just so Victor could report it to Sookie some how.

_**EARLIER IN THE WEEK**_

Pam couldn't have planned it any better. After her little talk with Sookie she knew what she could do to wedge the happy little couple apart. She arrived at the club around 2:30 in the morning to an irritated Eric.

"Madden called tonight."

"Really ?"

"Decastro is having a state wide audit. All sheriffs are required to attend."

"Shall I pack for us?"

"No you will stay to keep an eye on everything. That includes Sookie. I need to have you pull the records have Maxwell load them into my car. I am going to get a blood."

"Yes master"

Though Pam hated Madden and Decastro for this it would work out well for her plan. She noticed Eric left his phone sitting on his desk she quickly grabbed it and scrolled to Sookies numbers and changed them to two of her disposable numbers. One for Sookies home and one for her cell. Then she pulled half the records of their area she new that Eric would not get into trouble that his underling messed up in loading the records they would just be sent.  
>After she told Maxwell what to load she rushed into her office to reprogram her disposable cells voice mails.<p>

"Pamela is all taken care of"

"Of course should I tell Sookie where you are tomorrow?"

"No I will call her myself when I rise. If she hears it from anybody else she will not take it well."

Pam rolled her eyes as Eric left. That statement proved to her that what she was doing was the right thing. Since when did her master this Viking God care what a little bloodbag got upset about. He always had her contact the telepath. She refused to have a pussy whipped master.

Yes, this was right. Now she had some shopping to do.

A/N : Please let me know what you think. Is Pam doing the right thing?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, fav, and alerted the story. I do greatly appreciate it. This story is without a beta so all mistakes are mine. Sorry **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Eric couldn't take it any longer. He had been back in Shreveport for a week and a half and still no word from Sookie. He decided to go visit her tonight and demand an explanation of why she was completely unavailable. He closed the bond as to not to alert her that he was coming. He landed in her front yard around 1 am. Her car was not there but the shifters truck was sitting in her driveway. He looked through the living room window and did not see them. Sneaking around to the kitchen he did not see them in there either. He heard voices coming from the hallway of her house. Eric rushed back to the front window in time to see Sookie and the shifter coming from the bedrooms are.

What he saw he could not believe. The shifter was buttoning what buttons were left on his shirt and Sookie was tying her robe closed. What he heard next made his blood boil.

Sookie and Sam went into the kitchen. She got them some tea and they sat at the table.

"sorry about your shirt Sam. I didn't mean to rip it."

"A shirt is a small price to pay Sook." Sam smiled coyly at her.

Eric watched the exchange with clenched fist. Is this why she had not contacted him? He had been gone for less then a month and it was not his fault she did not answer her phone.

"I don't want anybody to know Sam. People wouldn't understand at all."

"What about Eric?" Sam asked sheepishly

"I don't care. It's not like I am going to tell him. He hasn't been around so it doesn't matter. He doesn't need to know. The way things are between us he won't know until it is to late anyways. It'll be our secret Sam." she winked and smiled.

She winked. She actually winked at him. This was going to stop. Sookie and Sam had left the kitchen. Sookie was walking Sam out. Eric crept into the shadows and continued to watch.  
>They stopped at the top of the stairs. Sookie gave Sam a hug.<p>

"Thanks Sam. I don't know what I would do without you. See you tomorrow around noon."

Sam kissed her on her forehead "Sook you know I ... "

Sookie pulled back and looked at Sam she put her finger on Sam's lips before he could finish "shhhhhhh Sam I know." Then she turned and went back into the house.  
>Sam smiled as he went to his truck and drove off.<p>

Eric was beyond angry he took off into the night air. He could not be there for fear of tearing the stupid shifter to shreads. How could this be happening? This was not like his Sookie she was loyal to a fault to those she loved. Maybe that was it. Maybe she did not care for him as she said. No, he would feel that she was lying in the bond. Of course, she has always cared for the shifter Eric knew that. Could that be the way they hid their relationship is that it never went beyond just simple feelings for Sam with her. Eric knew Sam loved his Sookie but were they really acting on it now? He was getting angrier and angrier as he flew to the bar.

Pam was in Eric's office when he came storming in. She just finished the invoices and moved to the couch preparing for his nightly rant about Sookie.  
>He was silent but fuming with anger. He paced in front of her running his hand continuously through his hair.<p>

"Pamela I must get Sookie away from the shifter." Eric growled

Pam was not expecting that statement.

"Why? What has happened? Shall I kill him for you?" she asked.

What has the telepath done now? Although, this might work to Pam's advantage. It was an item on the list.  
>Sookie said that Eric had to respect the fact that she worked . Eric wanting her away from the shifter was definitely not respecting her job situation.<p>

"No Pam. We cannot kill him even if that is what I desire." Eric said through gritted teeth.

Oh Sookie must have really fucked up! Yay for me Pam thought.

"We can send him away for a while. He has family in Texas. I could call in a favor from Stan. Make it something that he would have to leave for a while. Although, the last time he left he did leave Sookie in charge of the bar. It didn't leave a whole lot of time for us. That might work though as long as he is away." Eric said as he sat behind his desk somewhat calmer now. Hell, the last time the shifter was away he was able to marry Sookie. He chuckled at the thought.

"Pam, call Stan arrange what you must. I don't want to know the particulars. I want plausible deniability in this situation. Inform the shifter of his departure tomorrow night. I am leaving." with that he left.

Pam decided that sending the shifter away was not enough. She needed to do something that would be more. If she was going to be calling in some of Eric's favors from Stan it would be more than just shifter having to leave temporarily. Plus that was not on the list. All that would do is give Sookie more responsibility at work. No, she needed something to hold over the shifters head. Something that she could use to force him to give up his most valued employee.

**A/N : So what do you think? Let me know. Pam's to do list seems to be getting shorter**.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to say thank you to every review and fav. I really appreciate it. Love you all for it. Sorry for the long wait real life is kicking my butt .**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THESE LOVELY CHARACTERS**

**CHAPTER 4**

**_Earlier that day and night_**

Sookie sat in her kitchen trying to think about what was going on with her and Eric. He had never been so blatantly dismissive to her. Sure there where times when he didn't come around for a while ,which she hated that he did but, most of the times he called or sent one of his flunkies with a message. Nope, not this time though. He just sent gifts. They had stopped this week. Thank god.

She had a spare room filled high with boxes and didn't know what half of them where.  
>What was she going to do with them all. Looking at the clock on the wall she would have to think of it later. Right now she had to get to work.<p>

Work was kinda slow today when Calvin and some friends came in for lunch. They sat in Holly's section so she didn't have to serve them. It wasn't that she didn't like them she just didn't like Calvin thinking of her as a breeding machine.

She was standing at the bar when she heard a thought come into her mind.

_To bad they lost so much in the fire. We just can't afford to replace all the household stuff. It's hard enough fixing the house for them._

"Hey Sam" Sookie said as she went to his office.

Sam smiled at her looking up from his books. "What's up cher? How you doin'?"

"Oh I'm fine. Hey, did somthin' happen in Hot Shot a fire or somthin'?"

Sam thought about it for a minute. "UH Yeah now that you bring it up. I heard about one of the newlywed couples living room caught on fire. He was tryin to be a romantic and lit a bunch of candles then accidentally threw her silk teddy on them on the way to the bedroom. Caught the whole front of the house on fire before they realised the heat was coming from more then them. No real structural damage. Just the walls and roof but, you know how they are out there. The community will have the house fixed in no time."

"Oh my. That's to bad for them." Sookie said as she got an idea.

"Yeah sad and funny at the same time. Why you ask?"

"Well, I have a bunch of stuff at the house that I could give them. I just don't want them to know it was from me. Actually you hear of people needing things all the time. Can you come by after work and look through it. Maybe get what people could used and give it to them?" She hoped he would agree.

"That's mighty kind of you Sook but, why wouldn't you just do it?" Sam wondered

"I want them to have the things but it's kind of on the high end and if it comes from me people will know that a vamp was behind it. Then they won't take it. But if you give it to them and say it was from an anonymous donor they won't think anything of it." she smiled thinking that all those gifts Eric sent her would go to good use.

"OK. I can come and see after work no prob." Sam said with a smile.

"Thanks well gotta get back out to the grind."

Sookie worked the rest of her shift happy about getting all that shit out of her house once and for all. And fuck what Eric thought he should have known better then buy her all that stuff. She was turning to leave the dining room floor and get her stuff when BAM she ran right into Jane Boathouse who spilled her beer all over the front of Sookie. Great at least she was leaving.

"Sam I'm leaving. When are you coming by?"

"I can come by in about 20 min."

"OK" She walked out the back door happy to have time to get cleaned up. When she got in her car it just wouldn't start.

"GREAT JUST GREAT" she yelled into the air

Sookie went back to the office and asked Sam if she could get a ride to her house with him. She'll just get her car towed to Tray's tomorrow. Of course Sam agreed.

It was midnight when they pulled up to Sookie's house. She really just wanted to get out of her sticky clothes and take a shower. She led Sam into the spare room and turned the light on.

"WOW" Sam said as he looked at all the boxes. "Where did all this stuff come from?"

"Eric" Sookie sighed "There is some jewelry in these boxes up here. Maybe you could sell it and donate the money to people who need it ." she said as she reached for some of the boxes on the top. The boxes started to fall and Sookie lost her balance. Sam reached out for her and Sookie grabbed his shirt causing it to rip open.

"Oh shit Sam. Sorry. Tonight is just not my night. Hey do you mind if I go take a shower while you look through this stuff. This beer is really starting to get sticky?"

"Sure cher." Sam said as he took his shirt off and started opening and moving boxes.

It was almost an hour later that Sookie came out her bedroom pulling her robe closed. Sam was coming out the spare room pulling his shirt back on.

"Well that's a lot of stuff but I think I can find a home for it all. I'll come get it tomorrow" Sam said with a smile.

"Thanks. Want something to drink before you go?" Sookie asked as they walked down the hall.

"Sure." Sam said and he started to button up his shirt as Sookie tied her robe closed.

"sorry about your shirt Sam. I didn't mean to rip it." She was just having a very clumsy night first the beer then Sam's shirt.

"A shirt is a small price to pay Sook." Sam smiled coyly at her. All the stuff that Sookie was giving away was worth getting a shirt ripped.

"I don't want anybody to know Sam. People wouldn't understand at all." Sookie said as she sipped her tea

"What about Eric?" Sam asked sheepishly. Hell the jewelry she was going to sell was worth thousands alone Eric would have a fit.

"I don't care. It's not like I am going to tell him. He hasn't been around so it doesn't matter. He doesn't need to know. The way things are between us he won't know until it is to late anyways. It'll be our secret Sam." she winked and smiled. The way she saw it this would be a lesson for Mr. Northman. Serves him right for just ignoring her.

It was getting late so Sam stood up to leave. Sookie followed to walk him out. Sookie hugged Sam."Thanks Sam. I don't know what I would do without you. See you tomorrow around noon." This was better then returning the stuff to the stores and she knew Sam understood why she was doing all this he was a shifter after all.

Sam kissed her on her forehead "Sook you know I ... "

Sookie pulled back and looked at Sam she put her finger on Sam's lips before he could finish "shhhhhhh Sam I know." Sookie knew that this would also help the people accept Sam being a shifter better. I mean everybody loved free shit and this was really nice free stuff.

Sookie turned around and walked into the house. While Sam walked to his truck with a smile on his face. Sookie was the only person he knew that would donate gifts given to her by a 1000 year old vampire.

**A/N: So let me know what you think. I always found that the communication skills between Eric and Sookie caused most their problems. I guess Pam agrees and has decided it is the best way to solve her problem. Next chapter we see how Pam is doing on her to do list.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank You to everyone who has read the story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

CHAPTER 5

"Stan so nice to talk to you again it has been far to long." Pam said in her nicest tone

"Pamela what do I owe the honor. Coming to visit soon?" Stan answered

"I hope so but, unfortunately this is business. Eric is cashing in some of your debt."

"Really? Now this has become an interesting night." Stan said and Pam just knew he was smiling probably one of his biggest grins.

"Well glad to help entertain. there is a family in Texas named Merlotte. I'm faxing the info now. Shifter and human. We need them to get into some trouble and you to get them out. A debt needs to be created." Pam explained

Stan thought about it and studied the info from the fax. "So you need a Quinn situation here? Looks like that will be no problem. How soon?"

"I am glad that you are so receptive. We need it by nightfall tomorrow."

"Wow. Well it's not everyday the Viking recalls his debts. So you know it will be done. Do I even want to ask why?"

"You do not want to know and you will not but, it is well appreciated." with that Pam hung up

Pam grinned the whole way home. From the way it seemed the plan was coming together well so far.

Pam rose the next night to a text message.

The deed is done. Collect debt from shifter for us please Stan

Lovely she thought. She dressed quickly and sent a text to Eric on her way out.

Will be late tonight have some errands to run ;)

Two seconds later she received an answer.

That is fine make sure errands are carefully handled and are finally handled

No problem Master

She arrived at the horrible hole in the wall the shifter called a bar. She walked in and saw him behind the bar scowling at her.

"My office" he said in a low tone that only she would hear as he walked to the followed and shut the door behind her.

"I guessed I would see you tonight. After the call I got this evening." Sam practically growled out.

Pam smirked at him.

"Well I know the drill. What do you guys want me to do. Just to let you know that I will be out of town for a while to help my brother with this mess since I'm the other shifter in the family. So if I can't do it from Texas it will have to wait." Sam said looking at her expectantly.

"Oh shifter you think yourself to important sometimes. What you will do is quite simple really. Fire Sookie and go help your family. Get them strait that will take a few months." Pam stated

"I will not fire Sookie..." Sam started

"Yes you will or your trip to Texas will not be necessary. The Texas Vampires will take care of your family problem permanently." Pam threatened showing some fang for the effect

Sam sat back defeated he cared for Sookie but, this was his family.

"Also think about it if Sookie knew that something happen to your family because of her job she would never forgive herself. Tender hearted that one is. Could you live with causing her such guilt."

Sam realized Pam had a point. "will this clear the debt to all bloodsuckers or just Texas?" Sam finally asked.

"Well Eric picked up your debt because of your being a friend to Sookie. So if this is done then it is clear. Given that you don't tell her why and you do not return for at least three months. If these terms are not met collection will be swift." Pam said as she walked towards the door. Looking over her shoulder she stated "Also make sure you call Sookie preferably from the airport or a note is fine no in person we wouldn't want her picking up anything she shouldn't now would we."

A/N: Sorry this is a short one I know but Pam is quick when it comes to what she wants. Let me know what you think... PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the long time between updates. Once again I would like to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all the people that have read , fav, alerted, and reviewed my story. Any review is greatly appreciated it helps to inspire me to keep going with this story**

**DISCLAIMER : ONCE AGAIN I OWN NOTHING. THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO THE GREAT CHARLAINE HARRIS.**

CHAPTER 6

Sookie didn't know what to do. She was stunned. How could this happen ? Why? This was so unusual and for the first time it wasn't vampire shit that made the drastic changes in her life. What was she going to do now?

**_Earlier that day..._**

Sookie finished cleaning the spare bedroom now that all the boxes where gone. Sam had picked them up yesterday afternoon right on schedule. That was the good thing about Sam, she thought as she put the cleaning supplies away, he was dependable. She couldn't remember a time that he wasn't there for her when she asked. Unlike her so called husband who still hadn't surfaced.

She called Merlottes to get her schedule for the week and to thank Sam again but Holly answered.

"Howdy Merlottes this is Holly"

"Hey Holly. This is Sookie. Is Sam around?"

"Oh heya Sook. Nope he's out."

She was a little surprised by that. Sam was always there on delivery days "Alright well can you tell me my schedule please?"

"Sure let me look." Sookie could hear her put the phone down. Then to her surprise Terry picked it up.

"Uhh Sook how you doin'?"

"I'm fine Terry. Just need to know when I work again."

"Well Umm Sook Sam left this morning and left an envelope here for you. He said make sure no body opens it but you."

"Oh OK well I'll be there in a few to get it. I guess I'll get my schedule then."

"Sook see that's the thing your not on the schedule."

"WHAT! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE. I'm coming right now."

"okay bye sook she you in a few."

Sookie sat in Sam's office rereading the letter for the third time. Tears in her eyes, hands shaking.

_My dearest Sookie,_

_I know this will come to a shock to you but, I am going to have to let you go cher. You have become more of a liability working here then I can handle. I have always had your back but, with this I can no longer support. It has become dangerous for my customers and other employees to have you employed here. So, with a heavy heart I must say good bye. If I had it my way this would not be happening. Maybe this is for the best._

_Enclosed is your final check. I also enclosed a check for $72,000. It is one fourth of the money I got from your donated jewelry. You need it now more than anything so take it. Use it to do something good for yourself._

_Love you_

_Sam_

She just didn't get it. How come he didn't say this yesterday? If he had it his way. It was his way he was the boss. How could he do this to her and what was he talking about dangerous. She left out the back not saying anything to anyone. She drove home on autopilot. This just didn't make sense. Then anger set in. Sam had claimed to be her friend. He even said he cared. How could he use a term of endearment and sign Love in the letter. How dare he. What a coward leaving it in a letter. He couldn't even say it to her face. Writing it in some bullshit letter.

That was it she needed to get drunk. She needed to forget about today if only for a little while best way to do that gin lots of gin.

Pam wasn't all that surprised to see Sookie walking up to the door of Fangtasia. She was surprised to see what she was wearing. Sookie was never really daring with her wardrobe. Yet here she stood in a red corset top and red mini skirt that left very little to the imagination. She had black heeled boots that came up to her knees. Sookies hair was done in a messy but, stylish bun showing off her neck.

"Well well Sookie aren't you a tasty morsel tonight." Pam stated dropping her fangs. Pam may want her gone but she still knew sexy when she saw it. This might be a problem.

"Hi Pam. I've had a hell of a day and need liquor got any?"

"We are a bar you know. Kind of requires we carry it." Pam answered raising a questionable eyebrow. What did the shifter do that would make Sookie want to get drunk? She wasn't a big drinker that Pam could recall so this had to be good. Right? Isn't that what humans did when they had problems? Something about drinking their sorrows away. Pam did notice she didn't even ask about Eric. Yes, this was good very good.

"Come Sookie master is not here but you can tell Pammy all about it."

She walked Sookie into the bar and sat her in the booth. "I'll be right back with your drink."

Pam went to the bar and got Sookie a double gin and tonic. She told the waitress to make sure Sookies dink never drained or she would be and made her way back to Sookie almost giddy.

"So Sookie, what has happened today that has you here getting drunk and not at your own bar. Or is it that the drinks are free for you here?"

"No Pam I am more than willing to pay but, your master won't let me. Last time I tried the money I spent here ended up on my nightstand the next morning. Where is my lovely other half tonight?" She said taking a huge gulp of her drink.

Pam scanned her body licking her lips "Sookie what are you talking about your whole body is completely here that I can see and believe me with that outfit I can see alot."

"I mean Eric where is he? I need to talk to him."

Eric was working from home tonight he didn't want to brood in the bar. It was costing him money. He had already replaced everything in his office at least five times over. Not counting the chairs, stools, and tables inside the bar. This stubborn streak in his wife had to come to an end. He sat back and checked the bond.

Wait.. Sookie was in Shreveport.

He text Pam

_Tell me your mistress is at the bar_

_Oh she is physically here that is for sure_

_What does that mean_

_you might want to come and see ;)_

Great. He knew that Pam was being playful and that meant he wasn't getting anymore answers from her.

He walked into the employee entrance ready for the fight with his bonded.

He heard it before he saw it. There was cheering coming from his bar. What was going on?

What he saw shocked him.

There on his bar was his refined sweet southern belle of a wife dancing in a very sexual manner on his bar to a very attentive cheering crowd. His dick was instantly hard.

Pam appeared at his side. "The proud husband I see." she smirked as she glanced at the very noticeable bulge in hid jeans.

"What has happened to her? Not that I am not enjoying it but, this should be a private show." Eric growled. Looking at all the people watching her dance. He could smell the arousal in the air it was so thick.

"Don't worry I started charging triple at the door. It is a special occasion to see the sheriffs wife give a show. It has already covered the cost of all the damage you have caused around here." She said as she raced back to the door before he could respond.

Eric took a unneeded breathe as he walked up to his very intoxicated wife.

This was going to be a very long night..

**A/N: So next up our favorite couple finally collide. Will it be Naughty or Nice? Please let me know what you think. Once again thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: okay so this chapter was almost finished when I posted the last one. So I went ahead and finished and posted. Hope you like it. Let me know. LEMONS are involved so tell me what you think. Once again Thank you for reading. Please Review**

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING...BUT THEY ARE FUN TO PLAY WITH AREN'T THEY**

CHAPTER 7

"HI SWEETIE!" Sookie yelled when she saw Eric approaching

Eric rolled his eyes and slung a very drunk Sookie over his shoulder. The people started booing but quieted when Eric turned and growled fangs down at them.

"Sorry people shows over the big bad vampire says so." Sookie said as she giggled and smacked Eric on his ass which she had a perfect view of now.

He entered his office and set her down on the couch with an umph.

"Lover, What is wrong that you would embarrass me in this fashion?" Eric asked clearly upset.

"Of course, what was I thinking? God forbid I do anything that could make you look bad. My sincere apologies Oh great master." Sookie slurred

"Well I don't see you for a month and then find you acting like a common fangbanger in my bar." Eric was seething by now. This is not how he expected their reunion.

She jumped to her feet and kind of wobbled "Fuck you Eric should I go act like a fangbanger in another bar. Would that make his greatness happier. Since obviously my presence offends you so much." Sookie knew that she should just go home and pass out but gin was a great buffer between brain and mouth.

That was it Eric had two choices destroy the room once again or fuck the woman that stood there.

He decided on the latter.

With vampire speed he slammed her against the door and kissed her with such ferociousness it was surely going to bruise her lips. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head as he kissed his way down her neck lightly grazing his fangs on her skin. Her breathing sped up with every pass of his fangs. His other hand roughly pushed her skirt as his knee spread her legs.

"You want to know what it is like to be a whore? I can show you my sweet girl." he whispered in her ear as he ripped her thong to shreds.

Sookie knew she should be offended or scared but all she was was wet. Dripping wet as a matter of fact. She gasped as he pushed two fingers in her.

He wanted to tease her but the anger he had for her at the moment wouldn't allow it. He removed his fingers and bent her over his desk so quickly he knew her head was spinning. Without any warning he entered her completely from behind in one thrust. She cried out in pain but with every hard thrust her cries became moans of pleasure. Eric grabbed the bun she had her hair in and pulled her to his chest. He ripped her corset and pinched her nipple between his fingers.

"Is this what you came here for tonight Sookie? To.. be.. my.. slut." He growled in her ear in between thrusts and nibbled her earlobe moving his hand to to her other nipple. He knew he was being rougher then he ever had been before but this was a lesson she had to learn. With every thrust he was reminded how she didn't answer his calls. He saw her in his mind laughing with the shifter. Imagining the things they did while he was in New Orleans going over numbers. His thrusts and pinches became harder as he saw them leaving her hallway dressing. He would show her he was not to be played with.

"ANSWER ME." He demanded. Releasing her hair and bringing his hand down on her ass leaving a huge red hand print.

"YES ERIC YES" sookie answered. Her mind was swimming and she wasn't quite sure of what she had agreed to.

Eric could feel her muscles starting to convulse around his dick and knew she was about to release. He struck the back of her neck hard and pulled her blood as she exploded. He reared his head back and roared as his own release came. He licked the bite marks and let her collapse on his desk.

Sookie was coming back to earth trying to get her breathing under some kind of control when she felt Eric pull out of her. She moaned at the loss. She couldn't move yet so she laid there and felt material hit her bare back.

"Go clean yourself up. You can wear that home and Sookie NEVER forget who the master is here. Pam will take you home." Eric said as he walked out the room. He called Pam to him. "Take her home after she has cleaned up. Have her car taken home also. I am leaving." He walked out the back entrance and took to the sky.

Sookie came out the office in Eric's dress shirt and hoped she didn't have to search the bar for Pam. Her luck still had not returned. She went into the bar and was hit with the thoughts of all the patrons at the bar.

_Lucky bitch_

_Why did he choose her_

_I just want one more night with him like that_

_She couldn't even have decency to go out the back_

_Maybe now I can have her since he's done with her_

Sookie had never felt so embarrassed in her life. She felt used. She was now completely sober. She raced out the bar and found Pam waiting by her car.

"I can drive Pam. I am quite sober now." she said to Pam

Pam rolled her eyes at Sookie "Eric said take the telepath home I take the telepath home." she said climbing into the drivers seat her car

"Yes wouldn't want to anger master would we" Sookie stated sarcastically. Okay maybe not as sober as she thought.

"No you wouldn't as you have learned tonight. His punishments are quite enjoyable though. Wouldn't you agree." Pam said hoping to egg on the feelings of disgust Sookie was obviously having. Driving as fast as she possibly could

"He is not my master Pam." Sookie spat as they approached her house

"Well I think the whole bar would disagree with you on that after what we heard tonight." Pam laughed "Sookie he is all the fangbangers master." Pam yelled to Sookie then drove off.

Sookie walked into her house and the tears finally fell. Why was this happening to her? She climbed into bed and thought maybe she was living her life wrong. She couldn't think about it any more tonight and cried herself to sleep.

Eric entered his house and immediately went to the shower. Normally he loved having the smell of his woman's essence on him. It was a always enjoyable to wake with the scent of Sookies pleasure on him but, not tonight.

What had he done? He never let his feelings control him. Sookie was the only being on the planet that could get him going like this. He had fucked his wife, the only woman he has ever loved in his existence, like a common blood bag. When did this turn get taken in their realationship. Everything was fine before he left for New Orleans.

He knew that something had happened today but, he also didn't know exactly what, per his request to Pam of course. Would the loss of the shifter corrupt her that much. After Hallows death, before he regained his memories, she was not out dancing on bars in scantly clad outfits. She wasn't this upset over the loss of him.

He would give her time. He knew after the reality of what he had done to her set in she would be mad. Really mad. The good thing was that Sookie tended not to stay mad at him. He knew he had to plan it right.

Pam would know.

"Master" she answered not really expecting to hear from him until at least tomorrow.

"How long should I wait before I go to Sookie?" He asked

She rolled her eyes again. She had been doing that alot lately. Although this could work to her advantage. She knew if he was asking for her help he would take her advice.

"Well, with human woman it is said that when angered if you are trying to fix the situation time heals all wounds." Pam stated Not really knowing if this particular advice was correct in this situation but, whatever kept her master away from the little twit helped.

"What the fuck does that mean Pam. I don't speak Dear Abby." Eric spat

"It means that she will forgive you and miss you over time. If you need exact dates one week then call and as they say feel it out. See where her anger is. Or better yet after a week I will go to her and speak of you and you can monitor the bond if you feel that she is angry give her more time." she new he would like that. She also knew that time and distance where Erics enemy and her friend. The longer Sookie felt ignored the angrier she would get.

Yay for me Pam thought

"Yes that seems to be best. One week from tonight you will go to her and feel her out as you called it."

This was good Pam thought. If Eric thinks Sookie is mad at him he will hopefully stay away.

"I am a genius" Pam sang to herself as she went to rest


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I would like to once again say THANK THANK YOU THANK YOU to everybody who is reading, fav, and alerting my story. I love you all so much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

CHAPTER 8

It had been a week since the incident at Fangtasia and still no word from Eric. Sookie spent her days cleaning, sunbathing, reading, or pretty much anything else she could to not think about what had happen. At she stayed in her house never going outside. She couldn't figure out why Eric wouldn't just come to her. She could feel him watching her in the tree line at night. First she thought it was Bill or Bubba but, the void was always high in the trees which meant a flyer and that had to be Eric.

Finally, one morning she woke up to find a note on the porch swing.

_I still love you_

That was all it said. She couldn't take it anymore. None of the men in her life could be upfront with her and she was tired of it. She decided that she deserved a vacation. She called up Amelia and told her that they where going to have some fun in the sun.

Sookie took the ladder out of her shed and walked toward the tree line. If this was the way her men wanted to communicate she would oblige them. She packed her bags and called a taxi.

Eric flew from his home as soon as he rose. He had been doing it for a week now. Just watching her from afar but, tonight was different. Usually he closed the bond once he came close to her house. Not tonight. The bond felt further away. He knew she probably wasn't home which was unusual. Where was she? He landed on the branch that he had been perching himself on and found it. An envelope with a single word written on it...ERIC

He could smell her on it. He slowly peeled it open.

_My Dearest Eric,_

_I need time. I have decided to go on vacation. It is not a permanent one. Please do not worry about me. I need time to recharge and decide what to do with myself. I will be gone for a month maybe two. I will remain faithful to for I am not leaving you. I ask that you be too. Please respect my choice and let me have this time. I want to return to you whole again with no pain or anger in my heart for the many things you have said or done. Amelia is with me to keep me company so I am not alone. If there is an emergency she has her cell and you have her number._

_I still love you_

_Sookie_

He wold do this for her. Some how he knew she was safe and needed this. He wanted to go after her and hold her close but, he knew that was wrong. He would give her her wish to have time. After all he had eternity two months were nothing to him. He would also remain faithful. He took his phone out and sent her a text

_I will do as she wishes and wait an eternity if necessary_

He returned to the club with something he had not had in the past month. Hope for them. Pam entered the office after he arrived.

"Shall I go to Sookie tonight." She asked in a bored tone. She had spent all week thinking of ways to get Sookie angry.

"That is not necessary Pamela. She is gone." He said with a smile knowing that things would be alright all he had to do is have patience.

Pam was so excited. Finally she was gone. It was for the best and now her and her master could get back to their regular life the way it was suppose to be just them.

**SIX WEEKS LATER...**

Sookie sat in the chair on the porch of the beach house she rented watching the sunset into the ocean.

"So are you finally going to talk about why we are here tonight." Amelia asked

"What do you mean? I just needed a break." Sookie said

"Don't get me wrong I love it here and have enjoyed the time away but, this is just not like you. Even if you did need a break you have avoiding any conversation about what happen to prompt you into this 'vacation' you also watch every sunset with this longing in your eyes that I have never seen you have."

For the first time since the 'vacation' started tears started to fall from Sookies eyes.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know where it went wrong." she sobbed

"You and Eric fight. That's what you do best. Well, maybe making up is what you do best." Amelia laughed

"no, this is different Mels." Sookie explained everything that had happened between her and Eric. Then she told her about the day she lost her job and how cold Sam's letter was. She went on about the night at fangtasia.

"It's just so out of character for him Amelia. All of it doesn't add up. I have been going over and over it in my mind and I cannot figure out any of it. Eric has never been cold to me. Not on purpose at least."

"No it does sound weird. Have you talked to Pam maybe she knows something? I mean Eric isn't one to just change his behavior out of no where. It also doesn't help that your pride stops you Sookie." Amelia said thoughtfully

"PRIDE! what is that supposed to mean?" Sookie said with a huff. She new Amelia was right but she'd be damn if she admitted. Oh maybe that was the pride thing.

"Sookie I know that you don't have alot of experience in relationships and you where raised to be a strong independent woman but, even though he is a vampire he is a man too. You expect him to know all these things without even telling him. Sweetie your the only telepath here. We cannot read your mind. Let him explain what he has been doing instead of just assuming he is doing things to piss you off or control you. He loves your spirit. He doesn't want it broken otherwise he would have just taken you and broke it. Think about it if you need me I'll be in the house watching Jeopardy." Amelia got up and went into the house hoping that she helped her friend in some way

Sookie sat there stunned. Was she that bad? Did she just assume that Eric should know what she wanted? Unfortunately for her the answer to both of those were YES. Now that she really thought about it they didn't talk. Amelia was right she needed to suck it up and talk to Eric about why he was acting so unusual.

"Amelia can I see you phone?" she asked as she went into the house

Eric laid in bed thinking about the same thing he had for the last six weeks Sookie. Was she ever going to come back? He knew what he had did was bad but, was it unforgivable? He reread the letter once again. What where the many things he had done? Why would she have to figure out what to do with herself? Just because the shifter was gone she still had her job. He would be back. He got up, showered, and dressed. He was getting his keys and phone when he saw he had a voice mail from Amelia.

_Hi umm Eric thank you for giving me my time. We really need to talk face to face. Uhh so I'll be home in two weeks and I'll come to fangtasia that night. OK well bye. love ya_

She was coming home. And even better she was coming home to him. He grinned and drove to the club.

Pam couldn't figure it out. Sookie was gone but, her master had not changed. He didn't pout and brood as much as he had, but he was not the same. He was not feeding or fucking from anyone. No matter who she brought in he didn't take them. She didn't know what to do. At least he wasn't complaining about the telepath the was a good thing.

"Pam" he heard her master called to her.

"Good evening Eric. You are looking chipper tonight." Pam said as she sat across the desk from her smiling master.

"She is returning to me Pam." He happily said

"What? When? Why?" Pam said trying to cover the shock she thought she had gotten rid of the vermin.

Eric raised a questioning eyebrow at his child, but he answered "She arrives her at Fangtasia in two weeks to talk our problems out. It must be perfect. I must have her back at my side."

Pam couldn't believe it. She was coming back no no no. Pam was going to have to end this for good. She went to her post at the door so Eric would not hear her and pulled out her phone.

"Hello Yvetta"

**A/N: Okay so I know I pulled in one of Alan Balls characters in this one but, I had to. I remember watching that episode and loving a naked Alexander but, saying no Sookie should not have to see Eric getting down like that. It would so tarnish ****Sookies already messed up opinion of him. So tell me what you think PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you everyone for following my story. There is one more chapter after this one so I hope you all enjoy this one. I will be posting the last chapter either tonight or tomorrow. Please let me know what you think. I know a lot of you are wondering why Eric hasn't figured it out that it has been Pam but really why would he ever suspect his loyal child. That is kind of why I started writing this story because if Pam ever did betray Eric I think it would take Eric by complete surprise. of course in my story Pam truly believes she is doing her master a HUGE favor. **

**Anyway enough of my babbling. Please let me know what you think**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING **

CHAPTER 9

Sookie was happy to be back home. Florida was nice but, it was not home. She was also nervous about was meeting with Eric at 9 o'clock at Fangtasia. They had alot to discuss and it was going to be a make or break conversation. She had thought about it over and over and over again. She would not let her pride get in the way tonight. She would require an apology for what had happen. It was a bad situation and yeah she had been in a bad head space but she didn't deserve the treatment she got. The sex was hot though and under different circumstances it would have been awesome.

At around 7 she began getting ready. She showered, shaved, and lotioned. She put on her new red lace bra and thong. She hoped that the night would end with her showing them to Eric. She had gotten a new outfit to wear to her meeting with him tonight. she thought it was perfect when she saw it in the store window. It was almost exactly like the dress she had worn the first night she met Eric except it was form fitting. It was white with smaller red flowers. It had a sweetheart neckline and came down right above the knee. It was a little tight but that was ok. She paired it with her red 6 inch 'fuck me' pumps, well that is what Amelia called them, and left her hair flowing over shoulders. One last look in the mirror and she left.

_I can do this. I can do this_. She told herself as she headed for the front of the club. Felicia was at the door tonight. Huh that was weird. Where was Pam? Oh well.

"Pam has instructed me to have you sit at the bar. She will come and get you when master is ready."

"Okay" Sookie said She entered the club and went to the bar.

Pam came out of the hall from the office with a huge smile on her face.

"Sookie so glad to see you. Master is finished with his...activities now. You may go back."

Sookie walked back to the office wondering what Pam meant by activities but, whatever. What she saw shocked her to the core. Tears ran down her face instantly. She turned on her heels, ran out the club to her car, and drove as fast as she could.

Eric had prepared for this night since he received the voice mail saying she was coming back. He had replaced all the furniture in his office as to not remind them both of that horrible night on the desk. He also figured it would be good to create wonderful new memories with her on the new couch. She would be the first naked body on all of it.

Of course the talk would come first. He knew he had to apologize for his actions that night but, she had some explaining to do. What had happen between her and the shifter most , why she did not answer his calls why he was in New Orleans.

The clothes that he wanted to wear were at the club so he figured he would just get ready there. When he arrived Pam was in her office and from the sounds he heard she was enjoying her dinner. He only had about 30 min till Sookie would arrive. He jumped in the shower and began to wash. Every shower he had reminded him of the first time with his wife. There was never a shower that he didn't have to take matters into his own hands and with Sookie gone that had been happening alot more often. He did have to admit that the fangbangers that had been in the club lately were more appealing and a whole lot more blonds. It was unusual but, as beautiful as they were they were not his Sookie. He had stayed faithful as he promised himself he would. It was not that hard Sookie was perfection and nothing could compare.

He was drawn out of his musing when he heard his child come into his office. He could also hear the heartbeat of someone with her. Ahh his Sookie must be here. He figured he could tease her a little before dressing for their talk. He shut the water off and grabbed his towel wrapped it around his waist. He smiled at himself in the mirror and walked out into his office.

What he saw wiped the smile right off his face. At first he was shocked. He turned and looked at the door in time to see Sookie with a tear stained face turning and running.

He saw Pam standing right outside his office door quietly laughing to herself watching Sookie run out the club.

"Pamela what have you done?" Eric growled at his child

Pam knew what she had planned tonight would finally get rid of Sookie. She knew that she would have to endure some punishment from her master but, he always gave her an opportunity to explain before administering it. She knew he would see her point and the punishment  
>would be would accept the punishment and they would move on without the little bitch in their life.<p>

Yvetta arrived the night before and Pam had her staying at her house as to not alert Eric that she was back in town. She had been Eric's pet for about five years before Sookie walked into the club. The night Sookie entered their life he pensioned Yvetta off and made her leave the state. Pam had enjoyed the time that Yvetta was around. Her Master would share her continuously and she was the model pet. She never questioned, spoke back or made Eric angry. She never made him look weak. As a reward to being such a loyal pet Eric only had the addresses of their homes glamoured from her. He allowed her to keep all her memories of the time they spent together and she also was given enough money to never have to work again in her life.

Pam and her guest arrived at the club around 7:30. Pam ushered her into her office and closed the door behind her. When she turned around Yvetta had removed her dress and was laying on Pam's desk waiting. She decided to have fun before bringing her to Eric. Yvetta had never been shy about nudity. Pam was in the middle of enjoying the women spread across her desk when she felt her master arrive.

30 minutes and this would finally be over. Pam received a text from Felicia that Sookie was here. She could still hear Eric's shower running. This would be easier then she thought. She bit Yvetta as she sucked nipple but did not seal it. Blood trickled down her chest.

"Come with me beautiful Master will want you now" Pam told her and led Yvetta to Eric's office and sat her on his couch.

"Spread those lovely legs of yours and wait for Master. Think of all the things that he used to do to you in this office and he will be out soon." Pam whispered in her ear and left to get Sookie

**A/N: So Eric knows now but Sookie is still in the dark and Pam still needs to face the consequences ...Let me know what you think**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have come to the end of my story there is an epilogue that I am posting. THANK THANK YOU THANK YOU to all that have read my first fan fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THESE BUT HAVE ENJOYED PLAYING WITH THEM FOR THIS TIME **

CHAPTER 10

"I have done what was needed to be done to keep you safe master" Pam answered being sure to keep her eyes down to not provoke Eric more than she already had.

"Leave me Pamela do not return till I call you to."

As she turned to leave Eric remembered "Oh and Pam leave all credit cards and cash in your office safe."

Eric got dressed almost completely forgetting that he was not in the room alone.

"Master. How may I please you?" Yvetta said

"Maxwell come now" Eric called

"yes Sheriff" Maxwell said as he entered the office. He glanced over surprised to see Yvetta back in the club.

"Seal her wounds, have her dress and guard the door. .. and do not let her leave." Eric turned to the naked women on his couch "Yvetta do not leave this office.

Then he turned to leave. He had to beat Sookie to her house or he was never going to get to talk to her.

Sookie couldn't stop crying. She was so stupid to believe he would stay faithful. Bill coudn't why would he. He did it on purpose she knew it. He knew she was coming tonight and Pam had come out to get her knowing that bitch was still in the office. Well, if he wanted her out of his life she would leave it.

She pulled up to her house and sat in her car trying to will herself to get out of the car. There was a tap on her window. She turned to find Eric standing there waiting.

She jumped at the car and started yelling

"NO NO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME. GO BACK TO YOUR BITCH AND STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY 'T TRY TO DENY IT EITHER I SAW IT ALL IN HER TWO ON THE COUCH, FLOOR, DESK, WALL,CHAIR. IS THERE ANYWHERE IN THAT OFFICE YOU DIDN'T FUCK HER. YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T EVEN CARE. I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS AND I AM THROUGH WITH YOU." She slapped him so hard she thought she might have broken her hand and tried to run to the house hoping he would leave.

Eric took what she said and the slap knowing it was anger and hurt guiding her words and actions. He grabbed her around the waist put his hand over her mouth so she would not scream and took to the sky.

"I did nothing to shame you Sookie and I will prove it if you give me the chance." He said to her as they flew back to fangtasia.

He entered through the employee entrance with a fighting Sookie in his arms."No one and I mean No one is to disrupt me." Eric ordered as he dismissed Maxwell

As he entered his office Yvetta dropped to her knees extending her neck "Mater I am so sorry I have displeased you." she said

Sookies eyes grew wide and she started fighting Erics hold again.

"Sookie you will listen to me so stop fighting or I will bind you. Do not test me. I am letting you go now and you will sit and listen is that understood." Eric told her through gritted teeth

Sookie knew she had no choice so she would listen to the bullshit and the first chance he gave her to leave she would for good. "Fine" she said muffled by Eric's hand.

He carried her over to the chair behind his desk and sat with her on his lap. He was not giving her a chance to run even if he could catch her. He opened the bond all the way and sent her all the love he could.

"Yvetta come and take a seat." Eric commanded. Yvetta rose from her position and took a seat across from the desk keeping her eyes looking down.

He turned Sookies face so he was looking directly in her eyes "Sookie Yvetta was my companion for many years, but she has been out of my life since you walked into it. I want you to ask her any questions you have and read her so you know I am telling the truth. She has not been glamoured tonight for this purpose. Go ahead. If you do not I will." He started speaking to Yvetta while still looking at Sookie "Yvetta you will answer all my wives questions is that understood."

Sookie turned her gaze to the woman sitting quietly in front of was quiet for a long while just examining her. Finally she asked

"Did you have sex with my husband tonight?" Sookie asked

He was glad she started the questioning herself Sookie was at least giving him the chance to prove himself and surprised when she called him husband. That meant there was a chance for them.

"No not tonight." She answered looking at Eric with a smile. He growled at her and immediatly her eyes went back to the floor.

"Let me save you some time lover. Yvetta why are you here tonight?" Eric asked

"I was invited. By an old friend." Yvetta did not want to get Pam in any more trouble then she was already in but, she did not know of Sookies gift. As she answered the whole thing played through her mind

_"Hello Yvetta" Pam said_

_"Mistress Pam. What do I owe the honor?"_

_"I need you to come here in two weeks. It is a surprise gift for Master. I will send you the travel info."_

_"I thought he was through with me. He had a new interest now. Is he bored already?" Yvetta smiled to herself. She had a good life in L.A. but, nothing compared to Eric._

_"That is none of your concern. Just be on the plane and do not disappoint me." Pam said then the line went dead_.

Sookie gasped as she saw everything flash in Yvetta mind. Everything that Pam had done to her that night. Tears began to fall as she covered her mouth in surprise. Why would Pam do that to her.

"Eric" she said. She turned and hugged him close. She buried her face in his chest and cried.

"Yvetta you may go. Go back to your home and do not return here ever." He wrapped his arm around Sookie and pulled his phone out to text Maxwell.

Take Yvetta to the airport glamour her to forget about all the vampires in her life and that she was here tonight

Yes Sheriff

"Sookie what did you see, lover? What has you so upset?" Eric asked He knew his child was involved in this some way but needed to know the depth before he could pass down punishment

Sookie wiped her eyes and started to explain what she saw. "Why would she do this Eric? Why does she hate me so much?"

"I do not know but, we will see my love. First we have some things to discuss. Sookie what happen between you and the shif..I mean Sam?" Eric asked

"He fired me and he did it through a letter which was just rude since he had been at my house the day before to get all the stuff you sent and didn't even have the decency to say anything." She started to explain

"What are you talking about Lover? What stuff? and why was he at your house at 1 am half naked?" Eric asked angrily what was going on here? What was she talking about? Eric had to close the bond because his anger was about to overtake him.

Sookie thought about when Sam was ever in her house naked. Then she remembered the night she ripped his shirt because of the falling boxes. she started to laugh. She saw Eric getting madder and explained what happen that night.

Eric listened as she explained and started to feel bad. All his actions that he had taken was because of things that were all simple miscommunications. Hell, he practically raped her being that she was drunk from things that he had caused. How was he ever going to get her to forgive him. Guilt started to set in. Before he could even begin to repair what had been done he needed to get to the bottom of who was doing these things to them.

"Sookie I never sent you any gifts. I spent the whole time in New Orleans mad at you for not answering your phone.I tried to call you and only got your voice mail."

Sookie climbed off his lap and sat in the chair Yvetta once occupied.  
>"Eric you never called.I waited and waited you never called. All I got was gifts and flowers. Alot of gifts and flowers. Oh sorry about them by the way."<p>

"Well I never sent them so what is there to be sorry about. Wait what did you do?"

"Umm.. I kind of donated them. Although that it how I got the money to take my vacation. Sam gave me some of it when he fired me." Sookie said

Eric was livid at this point but not at her. He got up and picked up the chair that Sookie was sitting in and placed it next to his behind his desk. "sookie I need you to sit here and not say a word. No matter what happens. You might get mad at me but, I will explain everything when this is over just don't say a word while Pam is in here. Understand."

"Are you going to hurt her Eric. Please don't."

"Sookie your level of forgiveness amazes even me." He said and placed a kiss on her forehead before turning to deal with his child who was fast approaching the club. He knew it would not take her long with the strength of maker call he had used. He could not remember a time that he had actually used the call at that strength with Pam. He knew it would cause her physical pain but then maybe she would realize how mad he was.

Pam paced in her living room wondering what was going to happen to her. She had to make him see why she did what she did. Sookie was bad for him. She made him weak and vulnerable. She was in the middle of her musing when she was dropped to her knees. Bloody tears fell from her eyes. Her master had called her with such power she could not move. He had never done that before. She had never felt such pain. When she was able to move she took off running toward the club.

She entered his office and dropped to one knee "Master you have summoned me" she said in the most humble tone she had ever used. Tears still streaked her face and she looked a mess from running through the woods as it was the fastest route to the club. She kept her eyes to the floor not daring to raise them.

"Pamela you have been a very busy girl have you not? A very naughty one as I understand it." Eric said with a stone cold face. "Explain and leave nothing out"

She told everything that she had done from beginning to the events that took place earlier in the night never once looking up "Master I beg for your forgiveness. I was only doing what I thought was for the be.." she started She was cut off by her masters booming voice as he rose from his seat.

"SILENCE...You think that you know what is best for me. You insolent little brat. I created you and I can end you. I have given you everything you ever wanted or needed. I was a fair and giving Maker and this is how you repay me. You run around and reek havoc between me and my wife."

Eric was so hurt that his child could be so devious to him. He was not a cruel maker like his own. He hardly ever commanded her. Maybe that was his mistake. He looked down at his only child as red tears flowed freely from her face. He could not bring himself to kill her. Sookie had asked him not to harm her so he did the only other thing he could think of.

"Pamela...You have proved yourself as a devious, conniving, untrustworthy child. You live only by the grace of your mistress. As she asked that no harm come to you. Even though what you have done has harmed her the most as many of your actions provoked mine. So I pass this punishment to you. You are to leave this country by tomorrow, you are to never speak of your mistress and you are to refer to me as your Maker or Master as you have lost the right to address me by my name. You will forfeit your American assets to your mistress. I am allowing you to keep any European assets only because as your maker I am still responsible for your well being. You are not allowed to return to me for any reason for the duration of your mistresses lifespan or 100 years which ever comes first. You are not to be the cause directly or indirectly of any more pain or suffering toward your mistress...As your maker I command this punishment of you. You are dismissed." Eric then turned his back on his child and swiftly wiped the tear that escaped his eye. "I am sorry that I have failed you and my mistress master. I will always love you." He heard with his vampire hearing as Pam left the club.

Sookie sat in her chair and watched as the punishment was handed down. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. She watched as Pam's body rocked as she silently cried. She knew this was equally hard on Eric. She felt his pain through the bond. There was anger but the hurt and disappointment was so strong it was overwhelming. She sat silently as she watched Pam leave.

Eric kneeled down in front of Sookie and laid his head in her lap.

"My love, I have wronged you in the worst ways possible. I will do anything to restore your trust and love in me. If it takes an eternity I will do it. Anything you ask of me I will do. Tell me you are still mine."

Sookie looked at the most powerful being she had ever met begging on his knees for something that he never lost. Her Love.

"Eric the things you have done can be repaired with time. All I ask is for equality of the heart. Can you give that to me completely?"

"Yes my sweet and I will prove it to you for the rest of your life."

**A/N: So there it is tell me what you think PLEASE **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I had to re-post as I forgot to spell check and add a disclaimer but, here you go. I would also like to thank Vikt0ria for all her help to me.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING**

Epilogue

55 YEARS LATER...

He stood in the rain as she approached.

"How did you know?" he asked without moving

"They wrote to me." she answered

I was instructed to give you this. She stepped forward and placed a letter in his hand. She stepped back keeping the umbrella over his head so he could read the letter.

He looked at the envelope recognizing the script and the single word written on it..ERIC

He slowly opened it...

_My Love,_

_If you are reading this then I am gone from you. Please understand why I have had this particular messenger deliver the letter. I cannot bare to leave you alone.I have held your heart for so long but, we both knew that it would eventually come to an end. As I made the choice not to be turned those many years ago._

_You have given me the perfect life and I would not change any of it. I have never regretted anything in our life. I ask one last thing of you my love as you always said you would give me anything._

_Please forgive her._

_Your heart,_  
><em>Sookie Northman<em>

"How long have you had this?" He asked still looking at letter.

"Since the children where born" she replied

He turned and looked at her with a shocked face

She went on to explain when he said nothing "She wrote me and told me about the children being born. She told me about her decision not to be turned. She said that you would need me once again and so would the generations to come. She sent pictures of you all. Every Christmas I received a letter with updates on the family along with pictures." She let the tears escape. "You are a very lucky to have such a wonderful family. I was so wrong in my judgment all those years ago and it is a mistake that I will now never be able to atone for as all of us, those near and those far, have lost a light of life."

He remembered how they had decided to 'live the American dream' as his wife called it. He knew she wanted children. So they made the trips out to California to the fertility clinic three times before the procedure took. He remembered how she never gave up hope and said "Three times a charm told you" when the tests came back positive. He saw the look on her face when they were told it was twins. His memory of the night she came, swollen with their daughters, to him and said she had chosen the names. Adele Pamela Northman and Erica Raven Northman where born Christmas eve. She surprised him that she would incorporate her name into theirs.

He just stood there listening to her speak. All these years and her ability to forgive still amazed him.

"I shall leave now, Master" She turned to leave

"No Pamela " He said and paused as he had not spoken her name in 55 years. "Come meet the family" He bent down to kiss the gravestone. "Your wishes have always been my command my love. I never could deny you." He whispered.

**A/N: OK so there it is..let me know what you think. Also, there is a sequel called Peace Between Blonds. Please review**


End file.
